Electronic media content may comprise a number of different forms, including audio content (e.g., digital audio files), visual content (e.g., digital video or image files), textual content (e.g., text documents), and machine executable software (e.g., software applications). Electronic media content may be managed at a computing platform via a media management application. The iTunes™ brand of media management application offered by Apple™ and the Media Player™ brand of media management application offered by Microsoft™ are contemporary examples of popular media management applications that may be used to manage electronic media content.